All Because Of
by TimsQuerida
Summary: Troy likes Gabriella. He won't admit it though. It may just take a ferris wheel and a guy in a leather jacket to find out that all they need is eachother. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot of the story and the guy in the leather jacket. Read on, to actually find out who he is. You're in for a shocker! Please read and review! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:** This is my first High School Musical oneshot. Criticism and comments are totally welcome!!

* * *

There we were. We were holding hands walking through the carnival. Gabriella and I were sharing cotton candy, and our fingers were getting very sticky. Taylor and Chad ditched us about an half hour ago, leaving with a wink. Did Chad seriously think that I, Troy Bolton, would get a date with the amazing Gabriella Bolton? I mean, Montez! Gabriella Montez. Maybe he was right. Maybe I really was falling for Gabriella. It didn't really matter at that moment though because those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers were looking at me and a smirk was across her face.

"Hello? Earth to Troy?" Gabriella said while smiling.

"Huh? Oh yeah, hi." I said coming out of my daydream.

"Daydreaming about me again, I see."

"Always." _I'm not really being sarcastic saying this._

"So... Gabi, what do you want to do now? We've been on every ride here." I said trying to start conversation after the awkward silence.

"We haven't been on every ride yet! We have to go on the ferris wheel! It's the most biggest part of a carnival!" Gabriella said jumping up and down.

"Woah, since when do you get so jumpy over a carnival?" I asked not believing how hyper Gabi was.

"I love carnivals, Troy. My dad and I used to go to them all the time. When I was 12, he started going on business trips and I didn't get to go anymore. Then, his airplane crashed. I just _couldn't_ go. It hurt too much." Gabriella said on the verge of tears.

"You're here with me though. What changed?" I asked.

"You make me happy. As corny as that sounds, you're the music in me. My best bud." _But is that all?_

"To the ferris wheel then." I said. Gabriella's grin grew and I put my arm around her petite waist as we walked to the ferris wheel.

We got to the line which wasn't long, in fact, it was only us and some guy in a leather jacket. I was glad to know he wasn't the person that I would be sitting next to. The ride that was going on while we waited began to stop and it was our turn. Gabriella grabbed my hand and I blushed even though I knew that it was only a friendly gesture. I would never be good enough for her.

"Yay! We get to go on the ferris wheel!" Gabriella sang.

Now that I thought about it, it probably was more safe to ride with the guy in the leather jacket...

"Woop-dee-doo" I said sarcastically.

"Where's your carnival spirit, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, you are so tiring. You wiped me out." I said with a yawn.

"Oh well! We're going on the ferris wheel! Yay!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said as we went into the cart looking things that were supposed to take us into the air.

It went slow, but what would you excpect? It was a ferris wheel. A ferris wheel went slow. Gabi looked out of the cart looking thing and smiled. Her dark brown curls were in her face and all I could think was, wow. Gabriella Montez is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I was tempted to brush her curls out of her face, and I was about to resist my temptations, she pushed the curls away from her face and turned to me.

"Let's play truth or dare." Gabi said all of a sudden.

"I don't think I can trust you while we're playing truth or dare, especially when we're in the air." I answered.

"Troy, c'mon. Pretty please." She pouted and that was all I needed to agree.

"Okay, so Troy, truth or dare?" Gabi said.

"Truth." I answered.

"Is it true that you like someone?"

"Yes, it's true." I answered simply.

"Oh my gosh!! Who? Who? Who?" Gabriella screamed at me and the guy in the leather jacket looked back at us.

"It's my turn to question now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes, yes I do. Truth or dare?" She asked before I was even able to ask who.

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream 'Gabriella Montez rocks my socks' really loud." Gabriella giggled while saying this.

"Wow. GABRIELLA MONTEZ ROCKS MY SOCKS!" I screamed, very loudly may I add. All of a sudden the ferris wheel stopped.

Chad and Taylor were walking around. They were sharing a cream-cheese pretzel and they heard, Gabriella Montez rocks my socks, and laughed.

"I told you Taylor! Leaving them alone would definetly get them together, which it did." Chad said.

"Uh, Troy. I think you were too loud. The ferris wheel. It kind of stopped." Gabriella said.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Miss Obvious. It's all your fault anyways. You made me scream that!"

"I did not MAKE you. It was a dare, Troy. A dare that you could have easily said no to!"

"If I did you would have called me a wimp and made me do it anyways!"

"Puh-lease, you really think I'm like that!"

"Will you guys stop it, already!? The ferris wheel did not stop just because you screamed your love to this girl! Seriously, young people these days are so clueless! Just for a second, did you ever think that it was this girl right here that liked you?! Dear Lord!"

_Did the guy in the leather jacket just yell at us for acting like an old married couple? And, how come I didn't see that coming? And who the hell is he?!_

"Uh, I-I'm sorry sir, and y-you are?" I asked trying to stay calm and patient.

"No need to know, just kiss her already. You know you want to." The guy said and turned back.

"Hey Gabi, the person you like, is it me?" I asked.

"Depends. Is the person you like, me?" She answered with a question.

"Uh. Yeah, it is." I finally admitted my feeling toward her.

"Then, yeah you're the person I like." Gabriella answered.

I smiled and did something without thinking. I kissed her. I kissed Gabriella Montez and she didn't pull back. We continued to kiss and I didn't even noticed the guy in the leather jacket pull out of his cellphone and take a picture of us kissing.

"Hey Chad. Operation Troyella has sailed. I just sent you a pic of proof. See ya."

"Okay, thanks Benny. Bye." Chad answered and closed his cellphone and re-opened it.

"What are you doing? Oh, and who's Benny?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Voila." Chad showed Taylor the picture of Gabriella and me and they both laughed. "Benny's my cousin. I sent him to supervise them. Didn't want them to get too wild now did we?"

"Well, Troyella is finally a couple. All it took was Benny to yell at them, but it happened." Chad said.

_Yeah it did._


End file.
